Los 10 años perdidos
by LadyVampKoopa
Summary: Ya han pasado 10 años desde que Eddy dejó el barrio para buscar un buen trabajo, pero las cosas no le salen como le esperan y encima recibe una visita de la persona que menos dese ver.
1. Chapter 1

_ Esta historia va a ser de Ed Edd y Eddy, los personajes no me pertenecesn y va a haber yaoi/slash. Si no te gusta este género será mejor que leas otra historia._

* * *

Flases. Aplausos. Suspiros de "amor" y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que provoca todo lo anterior. Ahí estaba, Eduard Spanky, más conocido por sus fans como Eddy, famoso actor, modelo, y auto-representante.

Estaba a punto de firmarle un autógrafo en el escote a una despampanante rubia cuando-¡Eduard, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no te duermas en los laureles!-la potente voz de su jefe le despertó e hizo que por poco tirase el bote de bolígraos-di-disculpe... No era mi...-el jefe le cortó dejando una pila de hojas de casi veinte centímetros de alto sobre la mesa. -Quiero que acabes todo antes del viernes o te juro que no vulves a trabajar en ningún otro banco de esta entidad.- Eddy solo pudo suspirar de una forma claramente cansada. ¿Cuantas veces le había hecho ya lo mismo? Ya podía contar las horas dormidas en una semana con los dedos de una mano.

Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Sus padres hacía años que le habían empezado a ignorar, le debía demasiado dinero a su hermano y ese trabajo parecía ser lo único con lo que conseguir suficiente dinero para poder devolvérselo... En un plazo de cinco o seis años.

No, nada positivo de momento. Lo único bueno es que había logrado tener un cuerpo más o menos atractivo : delgado pero ligeramente fuerte, con el pelo corto y una ligera cresta que quedaba con tres puntas hacia delante. Estaba planteándose seriamente el raparse ya que le recordaba a una época no demasiado feliz. Pero bueno, le quedaba bien. Aunque claro, ¿a quién le gustaban los enanos de apenas 1´60? Esa era otra buena razón para deprimirse. ¿Porqué su estúpido hermano mayor tenía que ser tan alto? ¿Porqué tenía que haber salido a su madre?

-No, Eddy, no es momento de pensar en eso-se dijo a si mismo asintiendo y empezó con los malditos informes. Agh, demasiados clientes. Estaba deseando que el banco se fuese a pique y verlo él. Ojalá.

...

Pasaron casi cuatro horas, dando así ya las cinco de la tarde y apenas llebaba la mitad del montón. Solo tres horas más para irse a casa. Tendría que volver a hacer horas extra y encima ya estaba agotado, bebiendo café cada dos por tres para intentar mantenerse despierto. Lo bueno es que mañana era ya fin de semana. Podría descansar, por fín. Se le empezaba a hacer la boca agua de pensar en las cervezas y los chupitos de tequila que iba a meterse en el cuerpo esa misma noche. Se centró y siguió trabajando, viendo al rato como sus compañeros empezaban a irse, sin despedirse de él ya que ni él mismo quería hablar. Necesitaba toda su concentración para acabar al menos a las diez de la noche.

Y así fue, dieron las diez y cinco y ya había apagado el ordenador.-Joder ¡si!-dijo recostándose en la silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dejó todo medianamente ordenado, guardadno los papeles en sus respectivos ficheros y pudo levantarse casi a y veinte. Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando de nuevo, su jefe le llamó a voz en grito -¡Eduard! ¡Ven ahora mismo!-pero su voz parecía apurada. Fue a ver lo que quería sin saber que sus extrañas ojeras blanquecinas estaban bastante más notables del cansancio.-¿Si? ¿Ha pasado algo?- miró a los ojos de su jefe desde abajo y este le empezó a explicar-ha venido un cliente justo ahora y yo no puedo atenderle. Es alguien importante para nosotros, encárgate de él y más te vale hacerlo bien-acabó con la amenaza de siempre _"o te juro que no vulves a trabajar en ningún otro banco de esta entidad". _Eddy ya tenía pesadillas con esa jodida frasecita.

Pero fue hasta la oficina colocándose algo la ya arrugada camisa. Dentro estaba esperando el "importante cliente", un hombre de rasgos duros, espalda ancha, vestido con un traje de Hugo Boss de los más hermosos y caros, y, lo que más llamó la atención de Eddy : un brillante pelo totalmente naranja y recogido hacia atrás acentuando aún más sus ojos verde esmeralda que le miraron como si le conociese. -Hola, soy Eduard, el señor Spinter no puede atenderle ahora mismo, espero poder estar a la altura-las palabras salían atropelladas, como si lo único que quisiera fuese irse a casa, y eso es lo que deseaba, pero, para incrementar su cansacio, estaba la impresión al darle la mano de ver que acilmente el hombre pelirrojo enfrente suyo podía rondar el metro noventa. -¿Como puedo llamarle?- El pelirrojo se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Eddy no le reconocía, y solo pudo sonreír-K. Simplemente, no es de tu incumbencia mi nombre ni mi apellido.-Eddy estubo a punto de lanzarle la silla del despacho, pero solo se sentó frente al ordenador ofreciéndole asiento. -Bien, pasando a la cuestión importante, ¿porqué desea dejar nuestro banco?-miró en la pantalla. Mierda, no podía ver el nombre completo, solo la "K", necesitaba la contraseña. Pero vio la fecha, llevaba casi cinco años con ese banco en esa sucursal. -No me gusta este banco, ya no me dan nada. Mi dinero crece demasiado lento en las cuentas y los que me atienden son cada vez más desagradables tanto a la vista como al oido. ¿Porqué debería quedarme?-Todo lo dicho lo dijo mientras se miraba las uñas con desinterés, pero la última pregunta la hizo mirando directamente a los ojos del moreno que dejaba ver su molestia, pues su ceño estaba fruncido, pero respiró hondo ants de contestarle para no sonar como un asesino en serie. -Bueno...-comenzó-podría encargarme de que le den un regalo acorde con sus gustos o simplemente podría cambiar el tipo de cuenta a una que le diese mejores beneficios.- Dijo con una calma algo rara dado que le había insultado poco antes. -Ya, pero la cuestión es que el cambiar todo mi dinero, que no es poco, va a salirme más caro que sacarlo y cambiarme de banco.- Vaya, había dado en el clavo. Eddy suspiró. -Bien, entonces hábleme del regalo que desea, así hablaré con mis superiores y trataré de facilitárselo.- "K" sonrió ante eso. - No creo que sea muy ético para un banco propocionarme algo de compañía, no se si me entiende...- Eddy notó un leve rubor subirle a las mejillas y carraspeó tapándose la boca. -No, lo siento... No creo que me dejen hacerlo- "K" levantó una mano para callarle y se inclinó hacia delante haciendo sonar el cuero bajo sus pantalones. -Se me ocurre una idea, ponte TÚ a mi disposición y me quedaré en este banco hasta que me arruine, si es que ese día llega.- Eddy abrió los ojos con incredulidad y su boca hizo casi lo mismo pero la pudo frenar mordiéndose los labios. Si, eso le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. -B-bueno... Creo que...-pensó mejor antes de decirle "ni de coña" y respiró hondo algo ruborizado -bueno... Dependiendo del tiempo... - dijo y "K" respondió rápido -descuida, un par de días y ya soy feliz.- Eddy estaba desconcertado, ¿acaso no acaba de decir que eradesagradable? ¿Para que le necesitaba? Bueno... Así al menos no perdería el trabajo... -Está bien, encantado-dijo finalmente con una voz algo aguda de los nervios. Ambos se levantaron, dieron la mano y "K" le pasó una nota con una dirección junto con un número de habitación... Empezaba a ponerse turbio el asunto. -A las dos, de la mañana, por si quedaban dudas. No llegues tarde.-

Eddy fue hasta su casa a toda prisa. Debía cenar, ducharse, dormir un rato y, finalmente... Reunirse con "K". Al mirar en su portátil, vio un correo de su amigo Doble D comentándole que ha logrado que le den una subvención bastante sustanciosa. Bien, se alegraba por él, siempre le había gustado eso de trabajar en laboratorios y mecánica. En cuanto a Edd... Desde que escapó del manicomio estatal, nadie sabía nada de él.-Ese maldito cabezón...-dijo preocupado. Pero ya bastaba de tonterías. El lunes respondería a su amigo, ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

...

Sobre la una y cuarto de la mañana sonó su despertador. Soltó uno de los suspiros más agotados de toda esa semana y se levantó. Al menos había podido dormir, solo espera no ser explotado por "K"... Espera, ¿y si resulta que es gay y lo que quiere es hacerlo con él? ¿¡Cómo no había pensado en eso antes!? No no, si es eso se dará media vuelta y se irá. Asiente un par de veces algo nervioso. Prefiere morirse de hambre que tener el trasero dolorido-eh eh eh, ¿y quién dice que sea yo el de abajo?-se dijo en alto frente al espejo ya vesitdo con sus pantalones azules vaqueros algo desgastados por los muslos y con la camisa blanca. -Tché, que sea bajito no significa que sea el de abajo, no soy una chica- dijo sin querer mirarse pues empezaba a sonrojarse. Se peinó con algo de gomina y se bebió tres cafés solos antes de salir e ir en taxi dándole la dirección.

Ya casi a las dos llegó y al salir pudo ver un hotel-rascacielos. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos y entró teniendo la sensación de que solo respirar iba a costarle dinero. Le pararon con dar tres pasos-he sido invitado a la habitación 223.-Dijo pero no le creyeron ya que no supo responder al nombre del inquilino-ehm... solo me dijo "K"...-respondió y llamaron a la habitación rapidamente antes de llamar a la policía por si fuese cualquier loco.

Eddy odiaba sentirse como un criminal, más si no ha hecho nada malo. Cuando pasan cinco minutos, un ascensor abriéndose suena a su espalda y "K" salió disparado diciendo de todo al recepcionista. El invitado solo pudo quedarse callado esperando que la discusión acabase hasta que "K" le empujó al ascensor entrando con él y metiendo una llave para que le llevase a su piso.-Estúpidos...-dijo mascullando la palabra y miró a Eddy de reojo-al menos ha llegado puntual, bobo.- Bobo... Bobo... Pelirrojo, "K", rico, engreido...-¡Kevin!-dijo Eddy pegando la espalda a la pared del ascensor provocando una risotada en el mayor por un año. -Vaya, ya pensé que no te acordabas de mí, Eddy.- No podía ser, no podía ser Kevin. No podía, simplemente NO. Eddy estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Iba a pasar un fin de semana entero con Kevin. No, ni de broma, iba a irse a casa. Miró pero no había botones en el ascensor, solo una ranura y una pantalla. Sin llave, solo espera encontrar las esalaeras de emergencia. -No puede ser...-murmuró y notó que tiraban de él cuando las puertas se abrieron y le metían en una habitación claramente preparada para una parejita... Velas, un cubilete de metal con hielo y champange... Bombones y una cama de matrimonio, no, era más grande que unade matrimonio y lo mejor de todo, era redonda, como la antigua cama de Eddy.

-Eh... Yo... Mejor me voy-dijo y Kevin le cerró la puerta en las narices poniéndole contra la pared.-tu no te vas a ninguna parte...- Le agarró de la camisa y empezó a besarle como si estuviese desesperado, impidiendo que el menor pudiese separarse lo más mínimo de él al tenerle encerrado entre su gran cuerpo y la sólida pared. Eddy ya era un nervio andante. No podía pensar, no podía empujarle, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando.¿Porqué Kevin le estaba besando?-Bobo...-dijo al separarse de sus labios con una leve y sensual risilla. -Tienes un aspecto bastante más delicioso que antes... Me alegro de haberte dejado madurar...- -como si fueses mucho más viejo-replicó Eddy volviendo a tener esa chispa respondona que tantos golpes le valieron hace casi ya diez años, pero Kevin no le pegó, le mordió en el cuello haciendo que Eddy gimiese. -Joder, para...- ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que Eddy no estaba con nadie tan intimamente...? Y para colmo con un hombre. No, peor que estar con un hombre, estaba con Kevin, KEVIN, el que tantas veces le humilló de pequeño y le negó el simple hecho de comer unos caramelos juntos.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó el pelirrojo torturando poco a poco el cuello de Eddy-n-no me dijiste que era para esto-dijo a modo de queja el menor y Kevin le miró a los ojos levantando una ceja-creo que eres lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber a lo que me refiero cuando digo "compañia". Que tu hayas ofrecido tu culo tan amablemente no es mi culpa.- Eddy frunció el ceño-ah no, eso si que no. A mi no me metes nada ¿entendido? Yo camino en la otra acera, tío.-Dijo tratando de separarse y Kevin le agarró del trasero con fuerza pegando ambas cinturas pudiendo notar Eddy que el mayor empezaba a tener un ligero problemilla en sus partes bajas... -Como no me dejes meterla esta noche te juro que te voy a violar por TODOS y cada uno de tus putos agujeros, ¿me escuchas, bobo?- dijo Kevin notablemente molesto por la negativa del moreno-¡Jah! Te vas a comer una denuncia como te atrevas-le respondió. Eddy se había vuelto aún más respondón con los años, y sabía que decir y cuando para que doliese o asustase... O que el otro se ría. La risa del pelirrojo no pasó seapercibida, Eddy estaba mirándole como si acabase de ver un fantasma. ¿Porqué se reía?-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Violar es-es casi peor que asesinar-dijo con un hilillo de voz y Kevin le emepezó a frotar de arriba a abajo, una y otr vez, tratando de al menos excitar un poco al moreno que tan raramente no sucumbía a sus encantos. -¿De verdad crees que vas a ser capaz de denunciarme? Dudo que puedas llegar a mover un solo dedo cuando acabe, pedazo de bobo.- Dijo lamiendo la mejilla del menor que empezaba a sonrojarse pues su miembro, tan olvidado ultimamente, estaba despertando por culpa de Kevin... Eddy suspiró un poco con los ojos cerrados. -Kevin, en serio, a mi no me van nada estas cosas, para antes de que sea tarde...-dijo y sintió una mano en su entrepierna que le acariciaba haciendo que se arquease de golpe al no esperarlo. No quería abrir los ojos, se esforzaba por imaginar que era cualquier persona menos él...

-Mírame. Me gusta que me miren.- -¡A-a mi no me gusta mirar!- -Eddy... Estoy siendo delicado... No me cabrees.- Presionó más su miembro y Eddy gimió alto acabando por abrir los ojos con una expresión que facilmente podía ser terror como placer, algo raro, pero en fin, era Eddy.

Sin saber como, diez minutos después estaban ambos semidesnudos, tirados en la cama, Eddy abajo, por supuesto, pero estaba respondiendo bastante bien. De todas formas, Kevin había despertado siempre cierto interés en él... Negó esos pensamientos por cada vez que le vinieron a la mente. Pero los labios de Kevin... Se sentían tan bien... Tan calientes... Tan demandantes... Tan... Perfectos.

No quería deshacerse de esas sensaciones. Puede que no fuese una idea del todo mala el probar a hacerlo con un hombre, ¿no?. -A... Ah...-Kevin mordisqeaba y lamía los pezones rosados de Eddy sin dejar de frotar ambos miembros. Eddy no se quedó atrás y le desabrochó el pantalón escuchando un suspiro de satisfacción y placer escaparse de la boca del pelirrojo que le miró con sus ojos verdes, con una expresión depredadora. -He, veo que cuanto más te toco más te va gustando...- Kevin lamió sus labios y Eddy se medio apartó algo molesto por la afirmación, pero poco tardó en recaer en el placer cuando el experto pelirrojo le masajeó el miembro mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones de una forma tortuosa y sensual, haciendo a Eddy sentirse como algo delicado y pervertido... Más femenino que nunca. Pero no era como él pensaba, realmente le estaba gustando eso de no tener que hacer demasiado.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando "K" bajó hasta su vientre pellizcándolo un poco en un pequeño michelín-¿Y esto? Veo que las camisas engañan, sigues tan fofo como siempre.- Sonrió y se llevó una mirada entre asesina y dolida del moreno. -¡Y un jamón! ¡Llevo semanas sin poder hacer otra cosa que dormir y trabajar! ¿¡Te crees que todos podemos estar todo el día en el gimnasio como tu!?- Kevin se tapó la boca pero empezó a reirse sin demasiado desprecio en su voz, algo realmente raro, pero Eddy no dijo más hasta que dejó de reirse. -Mira, déjame. Paso de esto.- Dijo levantándose y escapando de sus manos sin saber como, pero de poco le valió pues le abrazó, si no es más correcto que le atrapó, por la espalda, juntando ambos cuerpos, aunque Kevin necesitó agacharse para quedar más o menos a la misma altura. -No seas infantil, no puedes irte solo por un comentario, Spanky.- La boca de Kevin se torció en una sonrisa maliciosa viendo como Eddy trató de soltarse en cuanto dijo su segundo nombre. -¡Que me sueltes!- Una mano fujitiva fue hasta el miembro del moreno y otra le juntó aún más desde el vientre - Yo no he dicho que no me guste que estés medio gordo, bobo.- Eddy sintió sus mejillas ponerse como tomates y dejó de pelear notando besos por su cuello y nuca.

Kevin le giró con un rápido movimiento y tirón, viendo la adorable expresión desconcertada de Eddy. El pobre llevaba desde el principio reprimiendo esa admiración que sentía hacia Kevin, pero después de que le parase así... Es como si Kevin también sintiera interés, o admiración. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado y le empezó a besar sin darse cuenta que su flequillo naranja se había separado del resto del pelo quedando algo hacia delante. Edduy respondió al beso acabando por abrazarle por el cuello dando rienda suelta a su admiración e imaginación dejando a Kevin sorprendido pues el resto de la noche transcurrió más apasionado de lo que se esperaba. Aunque al llegar a la parte importante...-¡Que no!- Eddy cerró las piernas teniendo a Kevin enfrente perdiendo la paciencia. -Te voy a preparar...- -¡Que NO!- dijo de nuevo haciendo que la vena del cuello de Kevin se hinchase poco a poco. -Eddy, tengo lubricante... No duele tanto como piensas.- -¡QUE NO! ¡Mi culo es mío y yo decido si entras!- -...- Kevin le abrió las piernas como el que abre un libro y se colocó en medio para no permitirle cerrarlas. -Tienes dos jodidas opciones, uno, deja que te prepare y así puede que mañana puedas sentarte sobre cuatro cojines, y dos, entro a lo bestia desgarrándote hasta lo más profundo de tu ser y luego te mando al hospital de una patada. Elije y no me hagas esperar.- Ante eso, Eddy se encojió y suspiró temblando, totalmente aterrado-l...La uno...-dijo en bajo viendo la expresión asesina de Kevin suavizarse para besarle y empezar con las preparaciones.

* * *

Que majo es Kevin ¿eh?

Nos vemos.

_~~Lady Vamp~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Vuelvo a repetirlo, siento haber tardado en poner un capítlo nuevo, pero es por temas de estudio y eh, si suspendo no me vais a leer en meses xD._

_Bueno, dicho esto, ahí va el segundo capítulo de "Los 10 años perdidos"._

_Hay yaoi y todo eso, así que si no te gusta, vete a escuchar a los grillos reproducirse._

* * *

Eddy abrió los ojos sin saber qué había pasado en un primer momento. Pero en cuanto pudo ver ese pelo naranja desordenado, recordó todo lo ocurrido y se levantó de golpe quedándose luego paralizado. No quería despertar a Kevin. Pero de pronto sintió un dolor que le hizo quejarse y doblar un poco sobre sí mismo. Un dolor en el trasero más intenso que cualquier golpe recibido en mucho tiempo.

-Ah... Por dios... - Se quejó de nuevo con murmuros y se levantó despacio de la cama mirando todo el rato de reojo a Kevin para descubrir otra cosa, estaba totalmente desnudo. Lo peor llegó al mirarse en un gran espejo mientras se acercaba al baño despacio. Todo su cuerpo estaba alleno de marcas que iban desde rojo suave hasta morado enegrecido. Sus mejillas cobraron un color aún más rojo que el de las marcas de los besos del mayor por un año.

Suspiró un poco y se lavó la cara tratando así de que el agua fría le quitase esos horribles recuerdos que iban de un lado a otro de la cabeza. Se podía escuchar a sí mismo gemir, no se había visto la cara, pero tampoco le hubiese agradado. Solo con ver la cara de perversión de Kevin... No necesitaba más, esa mueca ya le había perturbado demasiado.

Miró de nuevo en el espejo viendo como sus ojeras blanquecinas estaban más marcadas de lo normal. El cansancio, pensó él. No podría ser otra cosa.

Escuchó un ruido en la habitación detrás suya y cerró la puerta a toda prisa mientras a unos metros de él Kevin se levantaba más fresco que una lechuga.

El pelirrojo miró a su lado en la cama, pero no encontró a su bajito compañero.

-¿Eddy? ¿Donde andas, bobo?- Dijo aún adormilado y no necesitó respuesta pues Eddy fue tan torpe que había tirado el toallero de un codazo.

-Oh mierda...- Murmuró Eddy escuchando los pasos del mayor hacia la puerta y justo cuando Kevin iba a intentar abrir, echó el pestillo soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que la puerta no abría.

El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente. -Acaba rápido, quiero ducharme.-

En cuanto escuchó que se alejaba, abrió el pestillo y se puso una toalla a la cintura para poder salir, vestirse e irse corriendo. No pensaba estar un fin de semana entero con ese... -Ese... Ese macarra niño pijo- dijo en bajo Eddy y no se dio apenas cuenta cuando Kevin le agarró y le metió de nuevo en el baño llevándole hasta la bañera y practicamente tirándole dentro de ésta haciendo que la toalla cayese al suelo y Eddy se cubriese con las manos justo antes de caer de culo.

-¡Auh!- Gritó dolorido ya que bueno, le acaban de dar de nuevo, por así decirlo.

-¡Más cuidado, cara pala!- Dijo el bajito y a levantar vio el miembro de Kevin de frente, por lo cual apartó la cabeza corriendo mirando a otro lado más rojo que el día que su madre le vistió de niña. Esa expresión de preocupació y vergüenza provocó en el pelirrojo una fuerte risotada. Le agarró del brazo y le levantó mordiendo sus labios de una forma un tanto tierna.

-Tranquilo enano, no estoy de humor de momento... Primero tendré que ducharme, ¿no?- Dijo relamiéndose mirando como la cara de Eddy empezaba a cambiar a una un poco más como de disgusto y enfado, pero le ignoró y abrió el grifo dejando salir el agua primero fría provocando que Eddy se encojiese sobre sí mismo murmurando a saber qué cosas, insultos posiblemente.

Pero no le quedaba otra, sabía que si intentaba salir Kevin iba a molestarle, y encima iba a quedarse helado y bueno... No quería ni pensar en lo que habría sudado por culpa de la clase intensiva de sexo con el gran profesor Kevi. No pudo evitar sacar el doble sentido a "gran" y se sonrojó de nuevo, pero apartó esos pensamientos.

Iba a cojer una esponja cuando se dio centa de que el agua ya estaba caliente y de que el pelirrojo estaba duchándose, dejando el agua correr por ese trabajado cuerpo de atleta que siempre le había carcterizado. Aunque claro, ahora era mucho más ancho de espalda. Los hombros hacían una forma hermosa y agresiva a la vez cuando movía los brazos, los cuales tenían unos musculos perfectos... Eso junto con los abdominales-rallador de queso, las piernas de corredor de maratón y lo que iba entre medias, solo se le venía a Eddy una palabra a la cabeza _"Perfecto". _Sencillamente, era perfecto. Y se había pasado demasiado tiempo admirando en silencio al mayor, tanto que Kevin llegó a darse cuenta y, con una sonrisilla, le quitó la esponja y empezó a enjabonarle por el pecho.

-¿Ya no sabes como se usa o qué?- Dijo riendo y Eddy agitó la cabeza quitándole la esponja y girándose.-¡Pues claro que lo se!- Gruñó por lo bajo y empezó a limpiarse él solo.

Pero Kevin había acabado.

Enseguida estaba el pelirrojo abrazando a Eddy contra su _perfecto_ cuerpo para aprovechar la escusa de que no sabía ducharse para manosearle pues empezó a limpiarle demasiado cerca de su miembro.

-Kevin, ¡que te he dicho que se ducharme!- Decía el moreno tratando de soltarse de su agarre pero pronto la esponja calló al suelo y fue entonces la mano la que le limpiaba con tanto ímpetu la que empezó a frotar el miembro del prisionero.

El tener a Eddy así, sufriendo de vergüenza, y puede que frío, se le hacía tan delicioso que era incapaz de frenar su mano. Se relamió, se acercó a su oído y con un seductor susurro le dijo -he acabdo de ducharme...- provocando una mayor vergüenza en Eddy que ya no pudo soportar más y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y puro placer cuando los frotes se transformaron en una lenta masturbación.

A Kevin se le daba demasiado bien tocar a hombre, a saber con cuantos habría estado antes, auqnue Eddy volvía a sentirse de nuevo como la chica, y más se reavivó esa sensación cuando notó el miembro del mayor frotarse dificultosamente contra su trasero. Agradecía en ese momento el ser más bajito, así no tendría que sentirlo del todo... Hasta que Kevin le giró de golpe, le levantó y le puso contra la pared de espaldas a ésta, mirándole a los ojos que delataban placer casi absoluto, pero Eddy la cambió frunciendo el ceño.-¡Bájame! Joder Kevin, ¡Que es una bañera, te vas a escurrir y no quiero morir en pelotas contigo!- Se quejaba, pero Kevin solo sonreía.

-Vaya, curiosa forma de pedirme que te lleve a la cama. Estás hecho todo un ligón.- Eddy volvió a su cara de niño conuso y avergonzado, pero tenía razón, podían caerse. A menos que ya estuviesen tumbados, ¿no?

La bañera era lo suficientemente grande como para que estuviesen ambos tumbados uno al lado del otro sin ser para nada incómodo y eso lo aprovechó Kevin cuando tumbó a Eddy en el suelo mojado y ligeramente resbaladizo, colándose entre sus piernas para empezar a atacar su boca. Eddy sntió que estaba cómodo al ser besado así, de una forma apasionada, acalorada pero a la vez, cuidadosa. Se sentía muy distinto a los besos de la noche pasada, esos los sentía demasiado demandantes, como si solo importase Kevin en lo que estaban haciendo. En ese momento, por el contrario, Eddy tenía más libertad, y sin saber cómo acabó abrazando al mayor por los hombros y besándole él, siendo él quién llevaba el ritmo, notando que era bastante acelerado por culpa de la masturbación recibida. Y lo mejor fue descubrir su propia mano en el miembro de Kevin, el cual gemía suavemente mientras seguía con el beso, dejando un poco de lado la idea de hacer que se avergonzase, ahora le tocaba disfrutar de las manos del moreno.

Pronto la mano de Kevin estaba en la entrada del moreno casi arañando su trasero, pero eso parecía gustarle a Eddy pues gemía de cuando en cuando. Ya estaba claro, acababa de rendirse del todo. Ya poco le importaba lo que le hiciese, no podía seguir frenando esa admiración que le hacía sentir deliciosa y placentera cada acción del mayor hacia su cuerpo.

-Ah, ¡ah! Dios...- Gimió Eddy al sentirse demasiado cerca del orgasmo, pero sabía que Kevin no iba a dejarle acabar, o eso creía, ya que se sorprendión incluso al gemir por última vez, manchando la mano del mayor con la esencia del placer.

Su voz temblaba suavemente y sus ojos estaban llorosos del placer. Cuando miró a Kevin, vio que sonreía, levantó la mano manchada y la lamió con una expresión propia del mejor actor porno de la historia.

Eddy no pudo apartar la mirada pues Kevin le empezó a besar de nuevo dejando que saborease su propia esencia. Un sabor francamente amargo y que no le había gustado para nada, pero así son las cosas, pensó él.

-No se si has notado que yo estoy aún a dos velas...- Dijo el pelirrojo lamiendo su cuello. Sin cuidado ni aviso, empezó a entrar en Eddy que gimió de la sorpresa pues no dolía demasiado.

No sabía porqué, auqnue Kevin lo había planeado. El agua caliente... Mantener a Eddy contento y tranquilo y sobre todo, el efecto post-orgasmo que tiene un cuerpo.

-¡Ouch! ¡Mas cuidad, me duele de anoche! ¡Aah!- Se quejaba, pero eso no detubo a Kevin que empezó a moverse en cuanto notó que su miembro estaba casi entero dentro. Y esque, a pesar de todos los alicientes, Eddy seguía siendo una persona pequeña, por lo cual, lo tenía complicado para poder moverse a sus anchas, pero ya lo lograría...

Pasaron los minutos y las quejas e insultos de Eddy cesaron para dar a lugar a unos gemidos algo tímidos y deliciosos, notando el agua caer desde el cuerpo de Kevin hasta el suyo, viendo el rostro mojado y excitado del mayor con una expresión tan pervertida como la primera vez.

Todo era genial, excitante, algo bruto de vez en cuando, pero genial, _perfecto. _

Kevin solo podía sentirse feliz, eliz de haber logrado tener a Eddy disfrutando de esa forma tan adorable debajo suya, sin los quejidos y duscusiones de la vez anterior. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Eddy había llorado del dolor varias veces, por lo cual tuvo que parar antes de acabar haciéndole cualquier desgarro o fisura y acabar en el hospital. Solo resoplaba cuando debía parar, pero en el fonde estaba preocupado por él, lo menos que quería era dañarle pues no es lo mismo insultarle de peqeños que desgarrarle el recto. Ni por asomo.

De sus recuerdos le despertó un arañazo en el hombro.

-¡Duele! ¡Despacio joder!- De nuevo le había dañado y paró despacio besándole por el cuello para tranquilizarle. No era bueno eso de pensar en otras cosas mientras se hace algo tan delicado, o mejor dicho, a alguien tan delicado.

Pasaron un buen rato en la bañera en esa postura, y es que Kevin no se atrevía a cambiar por si se le escapaba o le hacía daño.

Y claro, entre el calor, los recuerdos y el haber logrado ir a un ritmo bastante rápido, ambos acabaron en nada, Kevin dentro, solo para molestarle un poco más.

-Me encanta...- Murmuró Eddy, demasiado alto, pued Kevin pudo escucharlo, aunque no dijo nada, se lo guardaría para próximas oportunidades de molestarle.

Eddy no quería levantarse aún, quería tenerle abrazándole, sintiendo ese cuerpo perfecto sobre él. Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Se sonrojó de pronto provocando una risilla en Kevin que le empezó a besar y cumplió su petición sin haerla hecho, saliendo despacio, notando así Eddy la esencia del mayor salir despacio y tortuosa. No pudo pensar si no en una babosa derritiéndose saliendo de su... En fin, de su culo. Le dio mucho MUCHO asco, pero el beso que estaba recibiendo era demasiado bueno para querer pararlo. Esta vez no había pasión... Era un beso totalmente tierno... Incluso, con algo de ¿cariño?...

-Kevin..- Dijo en los labios del mayor, algo que le encandiló aún más. -Dime.- Contestó él mirando los ojos oscuros del menor que le miraba con una leve sonrisa de felicidad sin darse cuenta. -Ehm...¿tienes dea de que hora es?...- Kevin se esperaba otra cosa, pero suspiró y negó con la cabeza.-¿Qué más da? es sábado...-resopló un poco y se acabó levantando dejando que Eddy se acabase de duchar para ir a ponerse algo de ropa.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con un Kevin con solo un pantalón de pijama ancho sentado en una silla hablando por teléfono y él, en toalla y con la misma ropa de ayer doblada sobre la mesa al lado de Kevin.

-Si, creo que va a ser mejor que lo hables mañana con Sophie, el nuevo sabor debe ser algo que le guste especialmente a las mujeres.- Hablaba tranquilo, y cuando el moreno fue a por su ropa, Kevin no pudo evitar el darle una palmadita en el trasero prvocando un saltito en el golpeado que resopló. Agarró su ropa de mala gana pero debajo vio un pijama de color amarillo, paecía de su talla... Kevin le miró, le quitó la ropa y le dio el pijama mientras hablaba, dándole así a entender que se lo pusiera.

Para la sorpresa de Eddy, había hasta unos calzoncillos básicos blancos. Todo pensado, algo digno de Kevin.

Pero no le dio el lujo de verle vesitrse. Volvió al baño y allí se cambió tranquilamente.

Cuando salio Kevin ya no estaba hablando por teléfono, estaba con un portátil revisando a saber qué, parecía molesto, por ello Eddy prefirió buscar la televisión.

-Es la una y media.- -¿eh?- -La hora, bobo, que ya es la una y media.- Repitió y Eddy asintió un poco. Cuando encontró la televisión, se sentó en el sillón y la encendió esperando encontrar algo interesante, pero todo era igual de basura.-Pff...- Acabó por recostarse en el sillón aburrido, dejando un canal de música más o menos de su agrado, algo antiguo y de buen gusto. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose a sí mismo como lo que siempre había soñado, un millonario. Y uno de ellos se sentó a su lado llevando en las manos un portátil, el cual dejó en sus piernas mientras trabajaba.

Le miró abriendo un poco los ojos.-¿Trabajas ahora?- -Siempre trabajo.- Respondió de mala gana haciendo que Eddy se quedase mudo por unos segndos antes de soltar con impertinencia un "me aburro".

Kevin cerró de golpe el portátil y le miró directamente a los ojos -si tu te aburres imagina yo, teniendo que trabajar en un sábado.- Eddy levantó una ceja -ni que fuese mi culpa...- Kevin le miró aún más amenazadoramente.- Cierra la bocaza, enano.-

El día pasó algo aburrido. Kevin de mal humor y Eddy sin nada que hacer, viendo la televisión o durmiendo para matar el rato. Ni si quiera le había dejado un triste ordenador para revisar su facebook al menos... Aunque bueno, para no ver nada, casi que mejor que no le dejase usar uno.

Ya por la noche, Kevin le tiró ropa de marca a la cara con una sonrisa.

-Mueve el culo bobo, nos vamos a pasarlo bien.-

* * *

Bueno, ¿os ha gustado?

Porqué a mi hamster si~

Nos vemos

_~~LadyVamp~~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo de siempre, si no te gusta el yaoi, mejor que no lo leas._

_A los demás, espero que os guste, porqué, sinceramente, he tenido que pasarlas canutas para poder si quiera encender el ordenador, pero gracias por esperar._

* * *

Eddy estaba en el baño acabando de enfundarse en su camisa de Armanni azul claro con unos leves dibujos de apenas medio tono más oscuro que el fondo.

Los pantalones que le había prestado Kevin valían perfectamente para ir de iesta como para solo dar un paseo por la ciudad. Eran de color negro, algo serios, pero al menos le quedaban presentables.

Al mirarse en el espejo veía lo que siempre había deseado, verse a si mismo como un top-model, una estrella...Bueno, quitando esa tripilla que "no estaba de moda" tenía todo el aspecto de un famoso a punto de ser aplastado por los paparazzi en cuanto saliese por la puerta.

Pero el pelo le estaba dando problemas. Suspiró y, mientras batallaba con su pelo, Kevin estaba fuera acabando de abotonarse la camisa blanca ligeramente abierta por abajo que dejaba ver casi perfectamente esa parte de su cuerpo de la cual estaba totalmente orgulloso desde los dieciséis años.

Los pantalones negros dejaban ver a la perfección esas piernas torneadas y tan bien y cuidadosamente trabajadas durante tantos años, haciendo que la mirada de cualquiera se le quedase en los muslos.

Se puso los zapatos y se miró el pelo. Aún le quedaba eso, y no tenía gomina, por lo que entro en el baño sin prestar atención a Eddy que trataba inutilmente de peinarse correctamente con las tres molestas puntas hacia atrás.

-Fuera de mi cami, bobo.- Soltó y sin más empezó a peinarse.

Eddy le miraba sobresaltado, con las manos pegajosas de la gomina y el pelo hecho unos zorros.

Aún así, no pudo evitar la tentación de quedarse mirando a Kevin, viendo como su cara cambiaba poco a poco por una un poco más seria, como molesto. Estaba concentrado, mirándose al espejo mientras sus cejas naranjas empezaban a juntarse despacio haciendo aún más perfecta la visión de Kevin peinándose...

Entonces, Kevin bajó la mirada, viendo a Eddy mirándo al suelo. Madre mía, era un flan despinado...

Kevin sonrió mirándole, lavándose algo las manos al acabar de peinarse. -¿Es que no sabes ni si quiera por tu propio pelo en orden?- Preguntó y vio los ojos de un avergonzado Eddy mirarle desde abajo., provocándole una risa algo más agradable que una de simple burla.

-¡No me dejas!- Dijo como escusa, cruzándose de brazos.

El mayor por un año le agarró de los hombros y le puso de frente a él, cojió un peine y lo mojó un poco con agua empezando a peinarle sin decir más.

Le agarraba con una mano del mentón, impidiendo que moviese la cabeza. La cara de Kevin no estaba tan enfadada como antes. Solo estaba concentrado, y en sus ojos esmelarda Eddy veía como una pequeña muestra de cariño al peinarle con tanto cuidado...

El peine fue embadurnado con gomina y volvió a pasar sobre el pelo del moreno que se dejaba totalmente sumiso, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kevin.

-Si usas el peine en lugar de manosearte el pelo, acbarías an...-los ojos de Kevn se cruzaron con los de Eddy que no fue capaz de apartar los ojos y le miró casi tan sorprendido como él-tes...- Acabó de hablar notándose a sí mismo levemente sonrojado.

Kevin estaba acercándose a sus labios despacio y Eddy cerraba los ojos con la misma lentitud, acabando por recibir un beso tan dulce como impresionante para ambos.

Las manos de Kevin acabaron acariciando el cuello de Eddy suavemente, sntiendo que el bajito se ponía de puntillas para poder alargar el beso un poco más hasta acabar por separarse ambos, mirándose a los ojos.

La explosión de sentimientos les había dejado como cansados, pero Kevin logró despertar rapidamente y le lamió los labios haciendo que Eddy sonriese.

-Vamos bobo, tenemos que irnos de cena...- Dijo y dejó que se mirase al espejo viendo como su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

Sonrieron y se pusieron las respectivas chaquetas para salir e ir al restaurante.

Por la calle Eddy notó varias veces que les miraban, y bueno, si vas al lado de un millonario siendo un don nadie, es un poco normal que no te quiten ojo, ¿no?

...

Ya en el restaurante, Kevin pidió una mesa que estaba situada en un lugar privado con un cristal espejo para tener buenas vistas de la rica calle y, de paso, aún más intimidad.

-Bueno-empezó el pelirrojo.-¿Como es que alguien con tantos aires de grandeza como tu ha acabado de currito en un banco?- Una sonrisa le amargó el vino a Eddy que le miró frunciendo el ceño, pero luego suspiró antes de poder responder.

-Me he endeudado con mi hermano mayor...-Esa información le bajó la sonrisa a Kevin.-He acabado comprendiendo que no tengo oportunidad en el mundo del espectáculo...- Un suspiro y un trago de vino tinto hizo una pausa algo preocupadora.-Eso sumado a que hasta respirar cuesta dinero en este país, puedes imaginarte porqué me conformo con un simple trabajo en un banco de mierda.- Acabó resoplando.

-Al menos tienes trabajo, míralo por el lado bueno, ¿no?- Dijo el millonario llevándose de regalo una mirada que mezclaba la resignación y un deje de diversión cansada.

-Dejemos de hablar de mi trabajo, ¿tu en que trabajas?...- La mirada del moreno se iluminó, esperando la respuesta que siempre ha deseado.

-Trabajo en la empresa de chucerías...- Dijo con una sonrisa y Eddy miró a un lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja -¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supe!- Dijo emocionado mientras Kevin bebía divertido de la forma en la cual a Eddy se le iban los problemas.

Un montón de preguntas, respuestas y una simple, aunque emocionante desde el punto de vista de Eddy, conversación tribial se llevó a cabo en las siguientes dos horas que duró la cena.

Claro que, Kevin se aseguró de emborracharle delicadamente y hacer que comiese algún que otro afrodisíaco, como la porción de tarta de fresa y canela de postre.

Aunque eso Eddy no lo notó hasta que se levantó algo mareado, estado que Kevn aprovechó para abrazarle y besarle en el cuello despacio.

-Vamos Eddy, no te caigas, aún queda mucha noche por delante...- Un nuevo beso hizo que se agitase y abriese más los ojos.- Vale vale, vamos...- Dijo sin tener ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

...

En casi veinte minutos, estaban a las puertas de una de las mejores discotecas en las que un cubata costaba cerca de los 20 dólares.

Eddy no se lo creía, había entrado detrás de Kevin mirando a todos los lados, viendo solo caras famosas, o, como poco, mucho más tractivas de las que había visto en años.

Fueron a la barra y Kevin pidió mojito, el barman con pintas de pingüino miró a Eddy y este, dijo totalmente convencido- un tequila sunrise.- Eso sorprendió a Kevin. ¿Como iba a beber tequila si ya iba medio puesto?...

Pero el barman asintió y les preparó los cocktails en el momento.

Ambos bebieron un poco apoyados en la barra y poco tardó Kevin en llevarse a Eddy a la apretada pista para poder restregarse con el borracho moreno con total tranquilidad.

En poco tiempo, los vasos se perdieron en alguna mesa, la "parejita" estaba en la pista y algunos a su alrrededor les miraban, en parte con envidia, en parte con verdadero asco. Pero poco pareció importarles cuando empezaron a besarse entre el calor aumentado por la bebida y la cercanía de otros cuerpos ajenos a ellos.

Las lenguas de ambos danzaban en una boca que no era la suya, las manos acariciaban la espalda ajena, incluso una de Kevin se perdió en algún punto entre su trasero y su cadera.

Estaba siendo totalmente delicioso, excitante... _Perfecto_

Hasta que una mirada muy concreta se fijó en ellos, una que ninguno de los dos esperaba volver a ver nunca. -¿Kev?... ¿Eddy?...- Pronunciaron unos carnosos labios a la vez que una copa caía al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

* * *

Se que es corto pero espero que os haya gustado y que sigais leyendo.

Nos vemos.

_~~Lady Vamp~~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta hisoria es yaoi, si o te gusta, mejor lee otra cosa._

_A los demás, espero que os guste._

* * *

La noche había acabado perfecta, con un largo y perfecto beso.

Eddy estaba acalorado, pero también bastante cansado, pero el ver la mirada de Kevin comiéndoselo, dando un bocado nuevo con cada parpadeo, le hacía tener ganas de volver corriendo a casa o, en su defecto, ir a los baños a divertirse y, ¿qué hay mejor que aliviar un calentón en el momento?

-Kevin... Me gustaría ir a un sitio un poco más privado... - Dijo el moreno con una cara un tanto pervertida y boracha. Kevin sonrió y empezó a meterle mano por todo el cuerpo hasta llevarle al baño donde comenzó a besarle por todo el cuello.

Eddy estaba tan excitado que le metió en uno de los baños individuales y le sentó en la taza del váter para sentársele encima y mordisquear sus labios mientras sus manos bajaban hasta la enrepiernade Kevin.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, disfrutaba de la agresividad del Eddy borracho. Le dejaba hacer, pero sin excederse, no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría de cabezón si decidía ser el hombre ese día.

Un buen rato pasaron en el baño tocándose, nada más ya que Eddy se echó para atrás en el último momento y Kevin tubo que conformarse con una de las mejores pajas, hablando mal y claro, de toda su vida. Puede que fuese por el alcohol o por el calor de la pista, pero le había encantado esa forma tan tímida pero a la vez lujuriosa forma de ser masturbado.

Cuando salieron del baño Eddy empezó a sentirse bastante mareado, pero no dijo nada hasta que le dio una arcada.

-Ke-Kevin tío, me encuentro fa... Fatal, vámonos.- Ordenó más que pidió, pero Kevin le hizo caso y se lo llevó lo antes posible al hotel, bastante preocupado de que se hubiesen pasado bebiendo. Bueno, la resaca iban a sufrirla igualmente, pero no le apetecía que Eddy se pusiera a devolver por las esquinas de su cara habitación.

Y nada más entrar por la puerta, Kevin fue apartado de golpe por un brazo tembloroso de un chico que corría hacia el baño para dejar salir algo realmente asqueroso que le dejó de rodillas enfrente del wc con un sabor de boca horrible y unos temblores aumentados. Trató de tirar de la cadena y una mano más grande que la suya lo hizo por él.

-Anda, lávate los dientes...- Dijo el pelirrojo con una cara de asco para hacer un cuadro de ella, pero le dio el cepillo y la pasta de dientes tras ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gracias...- -Cállate, a ver si aprendes a tener más aguante.- Respondió apenas una décima de segundo despues de que Eddy le agradeciese por su ayuda.

Resopló al ver la expresión algo dolida del bajito y le vigiló mientras se limpiaba la boca a conciencia.

Kevin en parte se sentía culpable, pero nadie le había mandado pedir un tequila sunrise, podría haber pedido un cuba virgen o cualquier cosa, pero tenía que hacerse el gallito, como siempre, desde que era pequeñois había tenido que superar a Kevin en todo. Aunque estaba molesto, ese recuerdo le sirvió para sonreír viendo como acababa de enjuagarse con listerine azul.

-Ya...- Dijo debilmente y aturdido el moreno y Kevin le desnudó y le metió en la cama con él oliendo un fuerte olor a menta hasta que se durmió.

...

Ya por la mañana, en domingo, empezó a sonar el teléfono al lado de la cabeza de Eddy. Sentía un talador entrando en su cabeza por cada toque.

Sin abrir los ojos, tocó a sus lados para ver que Kevin no estaba, le tocaba a él contestar.

Suspiró y contestó de mala gana con voz de niño pidiendo que no le lleven al colegio ya que se encuentra mal.

-¿Si...?- -Buenos días señor. Sentimos interrumpirle, pero nos han dejado un mensaje importante para el seño K.- Eddy suspiró de nuevo y se sentó en la cama escuchando la ducha cerrarse.

-Dígame, yo se lo digo, ahora está ocupado.-

-Ehm...- La voz de la recepcionista empezaba a sonar impaciente y nerviosa. -Es de su mujer, insiste en hablar con él señor...-

Eddy se quedó paralizado. ¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer? ¿Kevin tenía mujer? Eso... ¿Eso le convería en LA OTRA?...

No podía creerselo, estaba empezando a balbucear cuando Kevin salió con una sonrisa y una toalla cubiréndole de cintura hasta las rodillas.

-¿Quién es?- PReguntó a la vez que se sentaba a su lado, a punto de besarle, Eddy le dejó en el regazo el teléfono totalmente serio.

-Es la recepción, tienen un mensaje de tu mujer, pedazo de cabrón.- Eso no se lo esperaba Kevin que colgó y tragó saliva mirándole.

-Eddy, te lo puedo explicar...-

El moreno se levantó y le abofeteó tan fuerte que su cara se giró dejando el flequillo pelirrojo en su cara.

-¡Como puedes hacer esto, hijo de puta! ¡Tienes mujer, joder!- Le gritó. Se sentía dolido, usado y... ¿Celoso?

-Eddy... No es lo que piensas... - Kevin tenía unas marcas rojas en la mejilla, claramente, eran los dedos de Eddy, y sus ojos tenían la expresión de un perro regañado, o eso fue lo que vio Eddy que cogió su ropa y se vistió a toda prisa sin querer escucharle.

-Cámbiate de banco si te sale de los cojones, yo no tengo ya nada que ver contigo.-

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una mujer rubia con los labios grandes y rojos que le miraba con unos ojos azules tan llenos de ira que Eddy los vio rezumar fuego.

-¡Aparta de mi camino!- Le golpeó y la voz ya le dijo todo lo que sospechaba.

-¿Nazz?.. ¿Eres la mujer de Kevin?...- dijo tratando de no llorar y la mujer le miró con odio antes de dirigirse a Kevin.

-¡Eres un putero! ¿¡Como me engañas con ese!? ¿¡No hay tías mejores o qué!? ¡Siempre tienes que hacerme quedar como una ibécil!-

Eddy no se iba a quedar a escuchar más. Se fue corriendo.

No quería ningún taxi, solo corrió hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y se derrumbó en una parada de autobuses, llorando como un niño pequeño, totalmente desconsolado.

No hizo mucho caso a la anciana que le preguntó si se encontraba bien, solo cogió el autobús y fue hasta su casa solo para tirarse en la cama y volver a llorar como si solo pudiera hacer eso en toda su vida.

Y así estubo hasta veinte minutos hasta que decidió olvidarse de todo.

-Vamos, no puedes deprimirte solo por esto... De todas formas no estabas saliendo con él, solo ha sido un lío con un capullo casado... Seguro que hasta tiene hijos el muy hijo de puta. ¡Como puede hacerle eso a Nazz!-

Con todas esas palabras y más, se alentó a sí mismo mientras encendía el ordenador y le respondía al correo a su amigo diciendo lo mucho que se alegra por él y contándole de paso lo cargadísimo que está él de trabajo.

Enviado el mensaje, encendió la tele y vio algo que no esperaba para nada, habían visto a Ed en el metro molestando a unos fans de the walking dead.

-Más te vale no hacer nada raro, cabezón...-

Dijo preocupado escuchando los testimonios de los acosados, diciendo que les había dicho cosas demasiado raras y sin sentido, mencionando varias veces las gallinas.

Eddy se rió recordando la de veces que su amigo le robó las gallinas a Rolf en el pasado. Ed no era mal tío, solo necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase a no sobrepasarse.

Noticias vistas, comió una especie de arroz con queso, jamón y huevo revuelto improvisado y se fue a dormir hasta el día siguiente, lunes. Necesitaba estar descansado y animado, por ello decidió dormir todas las horas que su cuerpo le permitira.

...

En el trabajo, o habían visto a Eddy más zombie desde que se le rompió su CD recopilatorio de música de los 70.

No hablaba, no se quejaba del trabajo, solo se bebió una triste leche manchada(leche con apenas unas gotas de café y una pizca de azucar) y un par de galletas.

No, dormir no lo curaba todo, aunque si su dolor de cabeza, y de eso se alegraba bastante pues un dolor solo le habría hecho tener aún más ganas de subir a la azotea y tirarse.

En un descanso, llamó a Doble D, necesitaba escuchar una voz amiga.

Tardó un poco en responderle, pero según lo hizo, su voz dejaba notar la felicidad de hablar con él.

-¡Eddy, amigo mío! No sabes lo mucho que añoraba que me llamases en mitad de unas prácticas.- Dijo de buena gana y Edd sonrió.

-Tu me estás salvando de un montón de archivos que pasar al ordenador, vamos a par. Oye, necesito contarte una cosa, pero júrame que no te pondrás en plan padre.- Dijo sabiendo las reacciones posibles de su amigo y este, al otro lado, miró el teléfono como si así pudiese ver que Eddy levantaba una ceja.

-Está bien, procede, cuéntame que te atormenta.-

-Verás, el viernes me tocó encargarme de un cliente importante en mi trabajo, pero para no irse, me pidió que fuese con él durante un finde semana.- Respiró hondo.- Acepté, y pasé el finde semana en fin... En la cama todo el día, si, piensa mal.- El joven científico estaba rojo cual tomate, pero no le interrumpió, solo carraspeó como para indicarle que seguía ahí.

-Después de eso, resulta que está casado y me enteré de la peor de las formas... Me fui corriendo, pero me siento horriblemente mal. No se si son remordiemientos por la mujer, o porqué, pero me siento fatal tío, en serio...-

-Eddy, no es correcto hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien casado, pero si no lo saías... La culpa es enteramente suya, no debes sentirte mal. Comprendo tus sentimientos, pero no te tortures... A menos que...-

-¿Que, **qué**?- Dijo Eddy casi gritando empezando a ponerse nervioso y Doble D negó con la cabeza.

-Puede que le hayas cogido cariño, aunque no entiendo como puedes estimar a una persona a la que apenas conoces...-

Estaba claro, iba a contarle a Doble D todo, no podía aguantarse más el secreto.

-Le conozco desde hace años... Doble D, de quién estamos hablando es de Kevin...- El teléfono del científico se cayó al suelo al escucharlo y Eddy colgó.

No Iba a hablar más hasta que se le pasara.

...

Tras horas de trabajo, acabó su jornada sin incidentes y, al salir a la calle, se fijó en un Mercedes de último modelo aparcado justo frente a la puerta. Pero cuando vio a un enorme pelirrojo salir de él, miró a otro lado y acelaró el paso.

-¡Eddy!- Le gritó Kevin que corrió y le agarró del brazo. -Escúchame, estás totalmente confundido, Nazz no lo ha liado todo.- Edd se soltó de un tirón ya que el mayor por un año no podía apretar mucho, podría hacerle aún más daño, y no era su intención.

Le sigió tratando de explicarle las cosas de mil formas distintas, pero ninguna convenció a Eddy.

Ya harto, Kevin le agarró de nuevo, le giró y le besó.

-Te quiero Eddy... -

El moreno estana en shock. ¿Qué? ¿Qué le acababa de decir?

-¿Qué... Me...?- Negó con la cabeza, le miró a los ojos totalmente serio y se separó empujándole con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

-Pues quiere a tu mujer, yo te odio pedazo de mierda.-

Y con eso se fue dejando a Kevin con lágrimas en los ojos por primera vez desde hacía diez años...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Confieso que está escrito del tirón y que me ha llevado casi dos horas, pero no creo que esté del todo mal.

Nos vemos.

_~~Lady Vamp~~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bien, aquí dejo el neuvo capítulo de "los 10 años perdidos"._

_Espero que os guste!_

_Ah, y gracias por los rwviws, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, auqnue se que soy muy lenta con la subida de capítulos :3_

_Hay yaoi y todo eso, si no te gusta, no leas._

* * *

Kevin se había metido en el coche tan rápido como pudo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras.

_Pues quiere a tu mujer, yo te odio pedazo de mierda_

Habían sido dichas con tanto dolor y con tanta rabia que el pelirrojo había sentido su corazón partirse en dos.

No pudo decirle nada tras eso, ¿porqué no volvió a correr? ¿Porqué no le gritó que se dejase de tonterías? ¿porqué simplemente fue tan capullo de hacer ese tipo de cosas con Eddy aún estando casado...?

Aunque eso último no era del todo como el bajito moreno había supuesto.

Pero Kevin solo podía torturarse. Se había portado mal, horriblemente mal. No debería de haberlo hecho. Le había costado años el lograr darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Eddy, solo un par de días conquistarlo y lo había destrozado todo en apenas dos minutos.

Se sentía débil e inutil, como nunca antes había sentido. Ahora si se odiaba... _Pues quiere a tu mujer, yo te odio pedazo de mierda... Pues quiere a tu mujer, yo te odio pedazo de mierda... Yo te odio... Te odio... Te odio..._

_"!Kevin eres un idiota! ¿¡Porqué nos tratas así!? ¡Solo queremos ser tus amigos!"_

Kevin recordaba, ahora con dolor, la última conversación que tuvo con el menor por un año antes de que su familia decidiese mudarse, o mejor dicho, antes de que él dijese nada.

_"Vamos bobo, no me hagas reír. ¿Como pretendes que yo me junte con chusma como vosotros?"_

En ese momento Kevin no se fijó, pero Eddy estaba llorando, y al recordar fue cuando se dio cuenta de que por sus mejillas enrrojecidas de la rabia corrían lágrimas de frustración y dolor iguales a las que derramó cuando salió corriendo del hotel.

-Menda imagen voy dando...-

Suspiró con pesar y antes de darse cuenta estaba en "casa", llorando desconsolado.

Estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared y escuchaba música aleatoria en su mp4. Se había desnudado, y no le importaba estar totalmente desnudo cuando entró Nazz dejando el bolso de Gucci delante suyo para que viese que estaba ahí.

Se quitó los cascos y la miró a los ojos triste y enfadado.

-No me mires así, suerte tienes de que aparezca por aquí y no te deje tirado.-

Dijo la rubia quitándose la ropa despacio.

-Prefiero estar solo... Antes que con una zorra...- Dijo y se levantó escuchando una carcajada detrás suyo.

-Pues bien que te tiraste a Eddy... en serio, no sabía que podías caer tan bajo. Jajajajaja- La risa chillona del la rubia le ponía los nervios de punta. Y bastante tenía con su mal estar, no necesitaba a una arpía para hacerle sentir peor.

Se giró, la encaró y la miró hacia abajo, ya que tampoco es que la rubia fuese mucho más alta que Eddy.

-Sigue hablando así de él y te voy a arrancar ese bonito y perecto cabello rubio que tienes de adorno.-

La rubia se asustó, pero solo le empujó y le apartó poniéndose el pijama.

-Eres gilipollas.

Kevin no iba a soportar más a Nazz. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, poniéndose una sudadera con capucha. Cogió la puerta y se fue sin más.

Estaba totalmente deprimido, no recordaba cuando había estado así antes, sin ganas ni de seguir respirando. Solo se puo las gafas de sol para poder seguir mirando al suelo, y lo mismo hizo con la capucha.

No encontraba las palabras que le iba a decir a Eddy si le veía, aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarle.

El bajito le había dejado bien claro que no quería volver a verle, puede que hasta dejase su trabajo por su culpa, que cambiase de ciudad...

Dios, ¿porqué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Porqué se había portado como un capullo? ¿Porqué no...-¿Porqué no aproveché cuando éramos pequeños?...- Dijo en bajo y se sentó en un banco, en una parada de autobús.

Con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a pensar en las razones que le llevaron a portarse tan mal con Eddy.

Y es que bueno, era simplemente insufrible. Siempre con sus trucos, sus engaños y los intentos allidos de hacerse con dinero y chucherías. Encima no era demasiado bueno en los deportes. -Bueno, es no es su culpa...- Dijo en bajo el pelirrojo.

Eddy solo era una babosa, una serpiente que se arrastraba en cuanto le iban a partir la cara. Kevin había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había querido romperle su rechoncho cuello. Pero luego había veces en las que era tan encantador... Con esa gran sonrisa de felicidad e inocencia. Siempre con el humor raramente por los cielos, con ese brillo de superioridad y ambición en los ojos... ¿Cuando había empezado Kevin a sentir amor? Ni lo sabía, solo podía saber que le odiaba desde siempre, y puede que desde siempre le hubiese querido...

Había necesitado casi toda su vida para darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Dos días para conquistar a su bajito amor y apenas unos segundos para perderle.

Las lágrimas volvieron a quemarle en los ojos. Estaba claro que no iba a sentirse mejor hasta que le viese.

...

Eddy hacía rato que estaba en casa dando golpes a todo lo que se le pasaba por la nariz.

-¡Menudo estúpido! ¡Mal nacido!- Dio un puñetazo a la pared y luego se agarró la mano lloriqueando dolorido con una pequeña herida en sus nudillos.

-¡Ugh!... ¡Todo esto es su culpa!- Ahora lloraba, pero no por el escozor de la heridita, más bien lloraba por otra herida.

-Kevin, ¿cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?...- Dijo en bajo y se apoyó contra la pared del baño. Ni sabía como había acabado ahí. Pero no era hora de ponerse a pensar. Tenía que salir y despejarse, ser feliz de nuevo y olvidarse de ese maldito pelirrojo.

-Si, ¡eso haré!- Se dijo y entró en la ducha rápido como un rayo, sin atender a las marcas de la pasión que dejó Kevin por todo su cuerpo. Ver eso iba a dolerle, y se duchó casi sin mirar a ningún lado.

En cuanto salió se puso un albornoz violeta con los rebordes en rojo con una gran "E" en el lado izquierdo pegada, recortada por él de una bata antigua de estampado de leopardo.

Abrió la nevera y sacó todo lo que podía ser comestible : restos del arroz con queso y unos guisantes aparte de unos huevos y una lata de atún que dudaba que no se hubiese pasado de fecha.

Lo echó todo en una sartén y así se hizo una tortilla de sobras. A la vista no era lo mejor del mundo, pero estaba realmente delicioso.

Puso las noticias y se sentó con el plato sobre las piernas dispuesto a comer.

-"La bolsa ha bajado de nuevo en el día de hoy, muchos de los..."- La presentadora hablaba sin parar mientras Eddy comía. No es que las noticias fuesen algo interesante, pero esperaba ver algo más sobre su amigo fugado. Estar con ese sentimiento de inquietud no era nada bueno, más con lo que le acbaba de pasar con Kevin...

-Mierda, sal de mi cabeza.- Gruñó y siguió comiendo.

-"Un momento..."- La mujer se detuvo en mitad de una interesantísima noticia de unos bomberos salvando gatos. Miró a la cámara y empezó a dar la noticia.

-"Nos acaban de avisar de que han visto al fugitivo de la institución mental en dirección a Canadá. Aún no sabemos donde está, pero lo que si está claro es que la gente debe tener cuidado. Es en extremo violento e impredecible..."- -¿¡Pero qué dices zorra!?- Gritó Eddy indignado y en cuanto escuchó su movil sonar lo cogio.

-¡Eddy!- Dijo Edd al otro lado de la línea y por poco no deja sordo al moreno.

-Si, lo he visto... No es necesario que grites, seguro que ese idiota sale de esta..-

-Pero sería mejor que le encontrasen... Así estaría con cuidados a su medida. Aunque no comprendo porqué dicen que tiene una personalidad peligrosa.-

-Yo tampoco- Resopló. No iba a discutir con él por lo que simplemente le cambió de tema tantas veces que su amigo suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno... ¿Has visto a Kevin?- Preguntó para escuchar solo silencio durante unos segundos.

Eddy no quería contestar, le dolía, y mucho. No se había sentido peor en toda su vida, solo podía pensar en esos momentos en los que había creido ver porfin que era correspondido. Después de todo, ¿hacía cuanto que estaba enamorado de Kevin? Posiblemente desde los diez años, cuando aún su hermano mayor se metía con Rolf y con el pelirrojo, antes de que se mudase... Si, desde entonces había notado que su corazón se aceleraba y frenaba al mismo tiempo al verle, que empezaba a sudar y a temblar. Y que solo si le superaba podría lograr que se fijase en él.

-Si, no ha sido muy agradable... Es un gilipollas.- -¡Controla esa lengua, jovencito!- Dijo Edd, dejando a su amigo con una leve sonrisilla.

-Si papá, me labaré la boca con jabón y a conciencia para quitar los restos de esa palabra tan mal sonante que ha arruinado mi perfecta imagen.- Dijo con un tono exagerado de sarcasmo, pero Doble D no pareció pillarlo.

-Creo que lo del jabón me parece excesi... Vale, sarcasmo. No es necesario ser borde, solo deberías arreglarlo con él. No creo que sea tanto... Y ya sabes que no es bueno estar enfadado para siempre.-

Eddy resopló.-No quiero hablar más del tema, no quiero amargarme la noche. Hoy voy a salir de fiesta.-

-Pero si es lunes... ¿A dónde pretendes ir?- Dijo Edd sorprendido, escuchando una risa tras esa pregunta.

-Ya te llamaré mañana y te lo cuento todo.- Colgó sin esperar ya que sabía que iba a regañarle por salir entre semana.

Pero le daba igual. Podría perder el trabajo, pero así no estaría obligado a ver a Kevin si le diese por aparecer de nuevo por el banco. Su hermano iba a matarle por no pagarle, pero vamos, a esas palizas si que estaba acostumbrado.

Le daba todo igual, solo quería desquitarse.

Animado, se puso una camisa amarilla, ropa interior básica, unos pantalones sueltos azul baquero.

Unas simples deportivas rojas, se peinó un poco con sus puntas hacia delante y ¡listo! Ya estaba preparado para irse e intentar ligar con alguna tía.

...

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Kevin estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Todo era... Pobre, estaba en un barrio pobre. O al menos para su nivel de vida, las personas de esos edificios debían de vivir en la inmundicia. Aunque claro, tampoco era tanto, solo la clase media-baja.

Empezó a notar hambre, un hambre increíble y fue entonces que recordó que o había comido nada desde la noche anterior.

Resopló y, por suerte o por casualidad, encontró un bar abierto. Parecía una mezcla entr cafetería y bar, pero que demonios, eso le iba a venir mucho mejor.

Entró y se sentó en la barra viendo a un hombre que bien podía ser culturista mirándole desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué va a pedir?- Dijo el sobremusculado moreno y Kevin tragó saliva. Si él mismo ien podía rondar el metro noventa, aquel tipo superaba los dos metros de altura. Sin hablar de su espalda...

-Un... Un mixto...- Pidió aunque su estómago le suplicaba por más comida. En nada fue servido y en menos tiempo vio como el local empezaba a llenarse de gente con ganas de pasarlo bien.

Perfecto, iba a comer y se iba a largar. No quería ver a gente feliz estando él deprimido.

Cuando fue a pagar, se dio cuenta de algo, la cartera no estaba. Ni las llaves, ni el móvil. No tenía ni dinero ni documentación. Estaba perdido y no tenía móvil. La noche empeoraba.

-¿Cuanto... Cuanto te debo?- Preguntó tragando en seco y el camarero se cruzó de brazos.

-Cinco con diez.-

-Verás yo... Ehm, tío, se me ha olvidado la cartera pero... Te juro que si dejas que me marche en un rato te traigo el dinero, ¿si?- El moreno levantó una ceja y se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo asustado.

-Paga. O si no atente a las consecuencias.- Ya le tenía agarrado de la pechera para hacer la amenaza peor cuando una pequeña mano medio paliducha se puso sobre la del barman.

-Rick, no te pases, yo se lo pago...¿Qué ha 'pedido?- Kevin se sorprendió y alivió cuando se notó libre, pero miró al bajito que pagaba por él y le estaba salvando de posiblemente la paliza de su vida.

-¿Eddy?...- El nombrado no le miró, solo resopló y se sentó varias sillas más lejos del pelirrojo.

-Wisky doble...- Pidió y, el que parecía un buen amigo traga-esteroides, le sirvió lo pedido y el moreno bebió un trago mirando al frente, sin hacer caso de Kevin que se acercó despacio hasta quedarse en la silla a su lado.

-Gracias Eddy yo...- -Cállate.- Respondió con la voz algo quebrada y suspiró un poco volviendo a beber haciendole una señal al camarero para que no se acercase demasiado. Aunque en su interior deseaba que Kevin se fuese, una parte suya le pedía explicaciones.

-Lo siento...- -Eso ya lo has dicho.- Respondió y volvió a beber un trago más largo.

-Lo de Nazz es un malentendido... Si supieras la verdad puede que.- -¿¡Qué!?- Gritó entonces mirándole con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, se acabó la copa, dejó un par de billetes en la barra y se fue corriendo.

Solo el nombre de la rubia le hacía enfurecer, le ponía los pelos de punta y le provocaba unas ganas de gritar que no había tenido nunca en toda su vida.

Su corazón se rompía con cada paso que daba.-¿Porqué no me buscas joder?- Dijo en bajo llorando hasta que sintió unos brazos abrazarse a sus hombros por atrás.

La respiracón agitada del pelirrojo daba a entender que había tardado en reaccionar, pero que había corrido en cuanto despertó. No, no podía perder a Eddy así.

-...- Ambos estaban en silencio. Y de pronto, un leve sollozo hizo al moreno girarse y ver al pelirrojo casi llorando, en la misma situación que él. ¿Acaso le dolía de verdad? Si era así, Eddy estaba siendo algo cruel.

-Lo siento joder, lo siento...- Dijo el alto y le empezó a besar sin notar un rechazo ni una respuesta firme del contrario.

Entre besos, susurraba un "lo siento", haciendo que Eddy acabase por abrazarle y le respondiese a los besos recibidos.

De nuevo ese sentimiento de ardor en el pecho le vino al bajito, y por ello le apartó de forma brusca.

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí?- Preguntó enfadado y Kevin suspiró. Pensaba que lo había logrado, pero el bobo era tan cabezón como siempre.

-Nazz y yo estamos separados... Hacía dos años que no la veía.- Eddy levantó una ceja a modo de "no me lo trago".

-Nosotros ni si quiera nos queríamos. Solo había... Atracción física...-

La ceja empezó a bajar.

-En cuanto supe que trabajabas en el mismo banco en el que yo tenía mis ahorros la dejé. Eddy, me casé con ella para intentar llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi vida.- Eddy ya estaba sonrojado y sin rastro de incredulidad, pues esos ojos verde como las esmeraldas no podían mentirle cuando le decían esas palabras.

-Eddy, yo...- El moreno sonrió y se adelantó.-Te quiero.- Le dijo sellando las palabras con un beso proporcionado por Eddy que se puso de puntillas para ello.

...

Apenas un rato después, estaban en la cama del moreno repartiéndose besos por todo el cuerpo, acariciando y en ocasiones pellizcando.

Era tantos los sentimientos expuestos que ambos temían un poco star cayendo en la trampa del contrario, pero ese miedo se fue en cuanto Eddy empezó a besar el pecho de Kevin.

El pelirrojo estaba como nunca. Tenía a su bobo preferido besándole, acariciándole, lamiéndole y amándole. Sentía algo mucho más fuerte que simples mariposas en el estómago, era como una cascada, un torbellino que le movía desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, hacíendole estremecer y sonreír.

Era lo que se conoce como feliz.

Por su parte Eddy estaba temblando, nervioso, emocionado... De la misma forma que el mayor sentía el torbellino, él notaba sus sentimientos bullirle en la cabeza, hacíendole hacer cosas que no se imaginaba, como el estar mordisqueando los pezones de un tío de metro noventa, por ejemplo.

Pero los jadeos en respuesta le hacía querer más... Si, el amor estaba presente, pero también empezaban a haer otros "miembros" presentes en la sala, y eso no podía ignorarse.

Los besos repartidos por todo el cuerpo, llegando hasta sus piernas, eran deliciosos. Si la pasión sienta bien, esta mezclada con esos cursis sentimientos mejoraba sobremanera.

¿Estaban desnudos? ¿Desde cuando? A saber.

Eddy le tumbó y subió a horcajadas sobre él, besándole en los labios mientras ambos miembros se rozaban con el más simple movimiento, haciéndoles casi gemir a ambos.

Entonces el bajito tuvo una idea, agarró ambos miembros con las manos y empezó a masturbarlos juntos. Y si, había sido una muy buena idea, pues el senitmiento era inigualable, el placer aumentaba mucho más rápido a cada caricia. claro es también que en ese momento se pudo apreciar la diferencia entre ambos miembros.

Kevin no puedo soportarl, tenía que decir algo.

-Vaya... Uhm, veo que el tamaño va a juego con la altura...- La sonrisilla de prepotencia asomó y Eddy paró mirándole con el ceño lindamente fruncido.

-¿¡No puedes dejar de meterte conmigo ni si quiera aho... Mnh!- Eddy fue callado por unos grandes labios que parecían querer devorarle mientras volvía a notar el vaivén de una mano sobre ambos miembros, esta vez la de Kevin.

Sin más que discutir, Eddy de nuevo se rindió a la pasión, gimiendo contra sus demandantes labios sintiendo el calor ascender de nuevo hasta dejarle exausto, aún sin haber acabado ninguno de los dos.

-¿Tanto te gusta esto? Bobo...- murmuró mordiendo todo el cuello y los hombros del menor por un año, tumbándole, le levntó de las caderas, colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, y empezó a hacer una cosa que sabía que a Eddy le molestaba.

Al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo en su ano, Eddy dió un respingo, no desagradado, pero tapoco entusiasmado ya que esa sensación de sentir algo viscoso en su entrada, moviéndose, entrando y saliendo, mojándole, excitándole... Un momento, ¿se estaba excitando aún más solo con eso?

-a-aah... Para de una vez.- Dijo avergonzado, dejando sorprendido al mayor que se esperaba una buena paliza verbal al hacerle eso, pero el verle sintiendo placer... Solp pudo meter más su lengua, moverla más dentro, hacerle gemir cada vez más, avergonzarse y excitarse. Genial.

Como siempre, todo estaba pasando de una forma perfecta, deliciosa y perfecta.

Y claro, poco tardó Kevin en necesitar imperiosamente el entrar en el moreno.

Aunque Eddy no estaba precisamente pensando en quitárselo de encima, más bien, fue él quien en cuanto se apartó le incitó con unos movimientos muy poco puritanos de cadera hacia él, haciendo que su erecto miembro se moviese entre sus piernas mientras su empapada entrada parecía pedirlo a voz en grito.

Y Kevin no iba a ignorar sus súplicas.

Subió solo una pierna esta vez, dejándola descansar sobre su hombro y dejando al menor ligeramente ladeado. Agarró sus caderas, tomó su miembró, y empezóa aentrar en él, sintiendo la calidez del recto del menor sin ningún problema al entrar. Aunque como siempre Eddy estaba quejándose debajo suya, con unas muy ligeras lágrimas empañándole los ojos oscuros.

Kevin le vio, y le besó en los labios antes de empezar a embestir despacio, escuchando los gemidos y quejidos del moreno, casi ignorándole cuando le decía que le dolía, pues estaba claro que, en ese momento, estba mintiendo, muerto de la vergüenza pues la luz estaba encendida y por las cortinas se transparentaba demasiado a los vecinos, y eso es un detalle que Eddy solo recordó cuando ya tenía a Kevin moviéndose dentro suya.

Pero al pelirrojo le importaba más bien poco que le visen o le escuchasen, solo quería sentir más placer y más amor del pequeño que empezaba a gemir con menos inhibiciones, hacíendole sentirse un poco más burto pues empezóa ampujar con más fuerza llegando a un punto al que no había llegado, demasiado profundo quizás, pero a ambos les encantó el sentirse tan unidos. Y esque no quedaba ni un milímetro del miembro del pelirrojo fuera.

Horas después y unos cuantos encontros apasionados de regalo, estaban amobos dormidos y abrazados en la cama, sin importarles, o más bien sin poder evitar, estar tan sucios como lo estaban.

Eddy estaba lleno de leves moratones que se curarían a l día siguiente y Kevin con arañazos por la espalda de las veces que ambos decidieron ir un poco más allá de simples movimientos.

Casi ya a las doce de la mañana, el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, despertando a ambos, pero el moreno estaba asustado.

Corrió y lo cogió tan rápido como pudo. -¿S-si?...- dijo con voz lastimera escuchando los gritos de su jefe al otro lado de la línea, preguntándole el porqué de que no estubiese trabajando.

-Yo... Verá, anoche no me encotraba demasiado bien... Y puede que por eso esta mañana me haya quedado dormido...- Dijo apartando esta vez al aparato, pues hasta Kevin pudo escuchar loq ue decía.

-"¡No me sirven esa clase de excusas! ¡Aunque estés muriéntode tienes que venir y poner tu culo en la silla de tu despacho!"- Eddy temía lo peor, estaba temblando, pero la voz se tranquilizó.

-"Está bien. Que no se repita. Ahora venga a trabajar, ya recuperará las horas perdidas este vierne."- Y colgó.

Eddy dejó el teléfono en su sitio y resopló yendo a la ducha viendo a Kevin seguirle.

-No es normal como te trata.- Dijo molesto al verle medio enfadado y decaido mientras se metía en la ducha, bastante más pequeña que la del pelirrojo, pero aún así se metió con él, dejándole algo aprisionado para besarle mientras les mojaba el agua.

-Te voy a buscar un nuevo trabajo, bobo.- Sonrió de lado pero Eddy solo levantó una ceja y siguió con la ducha.

-Intenta no hacerlo hasta matarme siempre-

-Eh, no me hagas culpable de que tu jefe sea un capullo.- Dijo y salió de la ducha para esperar a que acabase y de paso dejarle pensando en sus problemas. No quería volver a enadarse, aunque aún le quedaba el tener que hablar con Nazz para darle con la puerta en las narices y mandarla donde fuese con su familia. Cuanto más lejos de la pareja, mejor.

Eddy acabó la ducha, de mejor humor del que entró, y besó en los labios al mayor antes de irse a la cocina con el albornoz, como pidiendo disculpas con ese acto. Y así lo tomó Kevin que se duchó rapidamente para encontrarse con un Eddy ajetreado que tomaba café mientras se ponía unos pantalones de traje bastante arrugados.

-Vas a llegar a la hora de salir a este paso, más si vas en transporte público.- dijo el mayor que empezaba a vestirse con el pelo mojado.

-Calla, lo se.- dijo sistemáticamente el menor que logró acabarse el cafó y comerse cuatro tostadas de golpe mientras se ponía la camisa colocándose todo lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno, no me muerdas.- Rió suavemente y salió junto al menor, bajando los dos pisos rápido.

Pero le agarró de la camisa llamando a un taxi para llevárselo al trabajo y que luego le dejasen a él en casa.

-No puedo pagarlo.- Dijo Eddy.

- Tu dile la dirección y cállate bobo.- Ordenó el pelirrojo y el tacista les miró levantando una ceja. Kevin tampoco tenía dinero, pero iba a pagarle en cuanto llegasen al hotel.

Poco después, Eddy estaba a punto de bajarse, es más, tenía un pie uera cuando se acordó de algo.

Volvió dentro del coche y agarró a Kevin de la ropa para besarle en los labios.

-Dile a tu jefe que me de tu número.- Sonrió Kevin y Eddy se fue dejándole con unas ganas tremendas de lanzarse contra ese cuerpo rechoncho que le provocaba.

* * *

BIEN porfin he podido escribir!

Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto, pero, entre que la pereza es mi pecado y que mi ordenador no responde(Explicación : Es portátil y tiene la batería y el cargador roto, y, en nada que el puñetero cable se mueve apenas medo milímetro, se apaga, y he tenido que reescribir el fic más de cinco veces.) no me ha sido muy facil continuar xD

Y bueno, espero que no dejeis de leer porqué sea muy lenta!


End file.
